ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Knight Tsurugi
Hunter Knight Tsurugi (ハンターナイト ツルギ - Hantā Naito Tsurugi) is/was Ultraman Hikari upon receiveing the armor from Arb. History Ultraman Mebius Battling against Bogal Born from Ultraman Hikari's vengeance on Bogal's rampage on Arb and it's natives, as well as Arb survivors merging with the Ultra in hopes of carrying out his vengeance, the might Hunter Knight Tsurugi was born to hunt down and slay the vile entity. After taking down a Dinozaur that was heading to Earth by Bogal, Tsurugi quickly did the same to a pair of Sadoras attacking Ultraman Mebius before flying off. Tsurugi later appeared to fight Bogal time and again all while using the former GUYS captain Kazuya Serizawa. Tsurugi would often team up with Mebius to fight Bogal until she evolved into Bogarmons and had the explosive potential of a nuclear weapon. Thanks to a combination of GUYS technology to contain the explosion on a desert island and Ultraman Mebius, Tsurugi was able to avenge the Aabu with a Knight Blade through Bogarmons's heart. Shortly after that, Tsurugi was taken to Nebula M78 where Mother of Ultra removed the armor so he could become Ultraman Hikari once again. Ultraman Hikari Saga: Return of Light Some time after Ultraman Hikari left Earth, returning to Arb, he was confronted in battle by Alien Babarou, who wished to have the Ultra serve him. Unwilling to do so, Babarou froze Hikari into a block of ice and left him to die. With as much power as he could Hikari could not break free, then he was contacted by the spirit of Arb, still alive and recovering. Several Arb appeared out of the ground and shined their light on the Ultra, freeing him and granting him power once again. Hikari summoned the power of his former Tsurugi armor now called the Hero's Armor. Unlike his previous form, this variation of the Tsurugi armor was pure and strengthened Hikari for its use for justice instead of revenge. Hikari used this to trounce Alien Babarou who in turn could do nothing to stop him. The villain fled, being chased to Earth where he worked to rin Hikari's already uneasy reputation. In the end this failed as he was ousted as an imposter by Hikari and Hikar summoned his armor and the Marine Knight Shot to destroy the imitator for good. Final Battle On Earth During Alien Emperor's advent, Hikari returned to earth as Tsurugi once again, assisting GUYS and Zamusha, but the Tsurugi Armor was ultimately destroyed by the Emperor, preventing Hikari from transforming into him again. Powers/Abilities *Knight Shot: A powerful beam Hikari can emit by first thrusting his right arm in the air, which crackles with blue electricity, then bringing it to his chest and covering it with his left palm. he then emits the beam by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, but his left hand is behind the right one, instead of in front. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *Armor of Vengeance/Heroes' Armor: His body is protected with hard armor. The Heroes Armor seemed to stronger than it predacessor as iteasily withstood energy blasts from Alien Barbarou while the Armor of Vengeance offered little protection against Bogal's assualts *Marine Knight Shot: Hikari can fire a more powerful Knight Shot colored like rainbow. Can destroy strong enemies in one hit. *Knight Blade: From the Knight Brace on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Can slice through monsters with ease. It is more powerful the the Mebium Blade which it shattered *Blade Shot: When the Knight Blade is formed, Hikari can fire a powerful energy blast from it. *Flight/Extraordinary Jumper: Hikari is a strong Ultraman, and has little trouble jumping to great heights in this form. * Trivia *Just as Hikari means 'light' in Japanese, Tsurugi is a Japanese word meaning 'sword'. Specifically, not a Samurai sword, that is called a Katana in any language, but refers to the Japanese straight sword used before the invention of the Katana Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes